


It Ended With A Bang

by stellaxxgibson



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Oral Sex, Sex After Cases, Smut, UST, always smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-19
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2021-02-13 04:20:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21488251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellaxxgibson/pseuds/stellaxxgibson
Summary: What if Mulder and Scully banged after each case?Here will be a few of them. Get ready for smutty smut. Enjoy!
Relationships: Fox Mulder/Dana Scully
Comments: 6
Kudos: 86





	1. Chapter 1

It had started out slowly: a partnership of two opposites paired, a friendship, an unconditional trust, a bond, a love. 

In the beginning, she was the north and he was the south, two poles on obverse sides of the globe, pulling the other towards their side of familiarity. But now, they tangled together, intertwining at the heat of the equator. Two halves of a whole. Completion. 

Through the years and years of imperfect timing, of deep loss and trials, days of searching for the truth and being bruised by likenesses of evil, they had found happiness in each other. Happiness that had finally brought them together as more than just partners - as more than just friends. 

It was finally their time. 

  
  


* * * *

  
  
  
  


Chapter 1: The Amazing Maleeni

  
  
  
  


**374 Spring Street **

**Los Angeles, California**

  
  


“Well,” she paused, lifting her body to stand and dusting her hands together. She shot him a whimsical look, almost flirtatious, but kept its manner laced with a seriousness that she couldn’t quite hide. “Magic.” 

“No seriously, Scully. How’d you do it?” he asked her, determined, itching to know the truth behind it - something he always desperately searched for - but this time it was in a silly little trick. 

As they stood together in the dirt-polluted police station, with her playful accompaniment and teasing demeanor, he felt himself fall even more in love with her. More so than he had been even five minutes prior. How she could do that he’d never understand. 

She ignored his question and proceeded down the hallway, the thick heels on her feet clicking loudly against the linoleum floor with each step. 

“You know, it’s not the same thing,” he insisted. He followed her footsteps and felt a thumping heat in his chest at the unexpected nature of her. “It’s different from the head. Come on, look at this. I’ll show you,” Mulder chuckled as he gestured his own trick with his thumbs. 

Scully kept walking, blatantly wearing a humored smile on her lips that was hidden from his view, and could hear him laughing to himself as he followed her. She exited through the double doors and stepped out into the intensity of the sun, its blazing rays engulfing her and dilating her pupils quickly at the sudden change of light. 

At that moment, standing outside of a dirty LA precinct, she felt completely content. Not just because they had solved their case, with Mulder’s brilliant mind etching its way one step ahead of their suspects, but also because she knew they could be entirely themselves with one another, more so now than ever before. 

It was a gentle touch to the small of her back, midnight stake-outs with sunflower seed-riddled cars and phone calls at one in the morning. But now it was changed. It was more than that. It was sex in their basement office on an early Monday morning, knowing they could be caught at any moment; sleepovers on weekends, the whimpers of a lover’s touch, and long, warm showers together after a day of sweat. It was the ending to this case, it was their lives, them. The humor and trust they could always find in one another. It was Mulder and Scully and it was all happening now the way it was always supposed to. 

“I can see that smile, Scully,” Mulder mused, looking at her affectionately. 

She didn’t realize she had stopped on the sidewalk and was staring up at him with a gummy-toothed grin. She blushed and ducked her chin towards her chest. 

Mulder mirrored her smile and touched her lightly on the shoulder, guiding her with warm, feathery fingers back towards their rental car. Once inside, he started the engine and they both buckled their seatbelts simultaneously, somehow always in rhythm, even in times when they weren’t. 

“I’m really impressed with you today, Mulder,” Scully said after they drove a few minutes in silence and pulled onto the road that lead up to their motel. 

He glanced at her briefly, looking her up and down, appreciating the flow of honesty from her. “ _ Just _ today?” he replied back with a wink. 

Scully slicked her tongue languidly between her lips and kept her eyes locked on his charming profile. She couldn’t contain the smile that once again crept up and pulled against the corners of her mouth. “I’m always impressed with you.” She placed a hand gently on his thigh and gave it a light squeeze.

“You’re  _ flirty _ today, Scully. I like it,” he admired as he tapped on the brakes and pulled up between two yellow lines, stopping at The Wayside Motel, their home for the last five days. 

Scully raised an eyebrow coquettishly and unbuckled her belt. Leaving her seat, encompassed with silence, she turned her head to see him watching her backside. He was still seated, eyes glued to her. She threw him another grin and shut her door, walking on the pebbly pavement and onto the cemented path that lead to doors number seven and eight. His eyes never left her ass. 

Waiting impatiently, she stood in front of the adjoining rooms, just outside number seven - her room. She always preferred to hang out in hers since it was always tidy, just the way she wanted it, the way she needed it. 

Mulder followed suit and met her at the door as he handed her the key to her room. The one he’d forgotten he had slipped into his pocket earlier that morning in a rush. When the light sparked green they immediately headed inside and plopped down on the bed, fulfilled but exhausted from a full day's work. 

After their muscles began to relax and their bellies began fighting over who could produce the loudest growl, Mulder offered to pick them up some dinner. “That Chinese place?” 

“Yes, please.” 

Before he left to pick up their favorite takeout dishes, she allowed him a quick tease of a kiss and they both enjoyed it a little too much, letting it linger longer than intended. 

_ _ _ 

  
  


For being the bureau’s least favorite department, they were used to their fair share of crappy motels with lumpy pillows and springy mattresses. So when they found themselves in yet another crummy one just outside of Los Angeles, they were not all that surprised. 

Having almost completed their assignment, telling herself she’d type out her case report later, and with a follow-up call to Skinner, Scully found herself yawning and starving, desperate for a shower and a good night's sleep before heading back to Washington first thing in the morning. 

She walked into the bathroom, leaving the door open a crack, and started the shower. In the few days they had been there she had timed the water’s progression, knowing how long it took for it to go from spine-chilling cold to desirable heat. It took five whole minutes. Scully shed her shoes and kicked them into the nearest corner before taking off her socks in the same manner. Just as she was about to remove her blazer, she heard a knock on the bathroom door. 

“Food’s here,” Mulder’s soft voice echoed into the room. 

“Thank you. I’ll be just a minute.” She checked the water - almost there. 

Having set the table with paper plates, chopsticks, two bottles of water and to-go boxes from the Chinese restaurant down the road, Mulder stood near the doorway to the bathroom. He didn’t mind if the food got a little cold... or even a lot cold. 

He didn’t want to wait a minute. 

“So how’d you do it? Really?” he asked, opening the door slightly and slowly until it creaked to a stop. He removed his dark blue tie, throwing it behind him and onto her bed. He was still curious about earlier. 

“Mulder,” she cautioned, watching him begin his routine of undressing. 

He threw his hands up in surrender but kicked his shoes off anyway, letting the door now hang wide open. “That little trick you did back at the station. It was fairly impressive. But then again, I’m just now learning about all of the impressive things you can - “ 

“ _ Mulder _ ,” she interrupted, still standing next to the chipped sink waiting for the water to warm up to the temperature of her liking. “We are still technically working. You know that means no sex until we get back home.” 

“I disagree,” he started. “The case has been solved - “ He removed his jacket. “There’s nothing more for us to do here - “ He unbuttoned his white shirt, moving in on her, territorial, hungry. “We are now just a couple of off-duty agents - “ He took off his socks and threw them next to hers. “Waiting for our flight home tomorrow, bright and early - “ He shed his shirt, his body mere inches from hers and he could feel her hot breath in short heavy pants against the bare flesh of his chest. “There’s no harm…” Mulder unzipped his pants and let them pool around his feet but he didn’t finish his sentence. Instead, he was watching her. 

She knew she had the look in her eyes. The look she couldn’t hide nor deny. One that she knew Mulder longed for. As she slowly slid her blazer down her shoulders and onto the tiled floor, she watched as he kicked his pants aside and crept even closer, his want for her bulging through the thin fabric of his pale yellow boxers. “Mulder,” she breathed again, but this time she was giving him permission, speaking to him with only one utterance of his name. 

His hands reached her first, clawing at her hips and digging half-moons into her delicate flesh even through her bottoms, drawing her into him. His hardened desire struck against her abdomen and she responded by gasping and gripping the back of his neck, pulling him down and kissing him fully. 

He tasted sweetly of smuggled fortune cookies and she whimpered at his touch. His hands were still cool from the outside air. His fingers worked their way up to the hem of her white shirt, letting them skim underneath to find her creamy skin beneath. Simultaneously, he used his mouth to kiss down from her jaw to her neck, biting lightly at her collarbone. 

“Mulder,” she spoke again, his new favorite two-syllable word to ever spring from her mouth in that tone. Her voice was deep and full of need. A need for  _ him.  _

“It’s been almost a whole week, Scully.” He tugged her shirt up and over her head, exposing her chest to reveal a plain black bra. “Which is a long time considering we’ve only been at it a couple of months now.”

“I - I know,” she responded. Her fingers stitched into his hair. 

Scully felt the warmth of the shower finally begin to fill the room in a dense mist of heat. She moved behind Mulder, shutting the door completely, not wanting its swelter to spill out, and began to remove her slacks. In one swift movement, they were thrown on top of Mulder’s and they were both left standing in the small steamy bathroom in only their undergarments. 

She reached behind her as she stepped forward, her fingers seconds away from unclasping her bra. When suddenly, even through the pounding spray of shower water, Scully heard the ringing of her cell phone. 

“For the love of god please do  _ not _ stop what you’re doing.” 

“But it could be - “ Scully began but was halted as Mulder’s mouth pressed firmly onto hers. 

He kissed her a few times, passionate but delicate, and after only a minute he pulled away. He took a step back and looked at her half-naked body up and down. “As you were.” 

She rolled her eyes and let him see a sliver of a smirk. If it were anybody else she would have felt the need to smack him for his smug demand. But this was Mulder. This was sex with Mulder. He had the highest respect for her. And she wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. 

“You mean this?” Scully whispered, her voice almost inaudible over the pounding water. She traced her fingers back behind her and undid the clasp of her bra, letting the straps slip from her shoulders and fall to the floor in front of her in a bundle of black. 

Mulder stood in a daze, watching as her supple breasts sprung from their confines, settling perkily and pink tipped. He almost whined at the sight; a sight he’d never get over seeing. He licked his lips and let out a high-pitched “yes,” before clearing his throat. 

As his gaze pierced her chest in a desirous want for her, Scully felt a rush of desire for him, too. Her arousal was now seeping through the lining of her matching black panties, coating her inner thighs in slick heat. She couldn’t wait any longer. 

“Mulder, I need you. Now.” She lessened the distance between them and pressed her lips to his neck and her body to his. She licked and nipped and he panted, so ready for her to devour him that he felt himself rock solid against her abdomen. 

“Sit down,” she commanded, removing her mouth from his pulse. She pulled down his boxers and pressed him down onto the cold floor, his legs in front of him and his back against the tub. She tore her panties from her sticky heat and kneeled over him, each knee against the tile with him in between her thighs. 

Mulder immediately met her sex with his fingers in an urgency to touch her. He slicked his fingers between her swollen lips and she moaned at the feel of him. His thumb trailed from her center to her clit, tracing her juices upwards to lubricate it before pressing circles onto her bundle of pink nerves. 

“Oh, Mulder, yes,” Scully hissed. Their groins hadn’t yet met but he was already sending bolts of hot pleasure through her middle. “Mulder!” In her own urgency to feel him, knowing she was indeed wet and ready for him, she sunk herself down quickly and enveloped his cock in the velvety warmth of her walls.

“Fuck!” Mulder moaned, only stopping his thumb because of the new angle of her body. He decided to grab her hips instead. “Scully!” 

She began a fast rhythm of grinding up and down him, her tits bouncing, her stiff nipples aching as they hit against the small patch of hair on his chest. And as if he could read her mind, Mulder bent his head and lapped at her right breast, flicking her hardened peak with his tongue before biting it softly, earning himself a favorable cry of pleasure from Scully. He gave her left one the same attention and as he was about to sit back up to kiss her, she moved back a little to widen the angle between them. She grasped each of his shins with her hands and changed the motion of her sex, moving her hips in little circles over and over. 

“Oh, god, Mulder. Oh god!” 

“You feel so good, Scully. Jesus, that’s so deep.” 

He licked the pad of his thumb and returned it to her clit while she picked up the speed of her thrusts. One, two, three strokes of his digit and she was throwing her head back and quivering, screaming his name so loudly he swore the whole motel could hear her. “Mulder! Mulder Muldeeeeeeeer!” 

When her movements slowed to a halt and her breath became a little more even, he placed his hands on either side of her cheeks and pulled her in for a kiss. With a hum of gratitude she flicked her tongue along his bottom lip. But before he could slip his own tongue into her mouth, Scully slowly stood to rise above him, letting his cock slide out with a slick plop against his abdomen. She grabbed his hand to help him stand and with shaking legs, lead him into the shower. 

Scully lightly nudged him into the water, watching it cascade off his back, and turned away from him. She braced herself against the shower wall with her arms outstretched and backed her ass up against his still throbbing erection. “Your turn to cum, Mulder,” she rasped, teasing his cock with a shake of her hips. 

“Ohhh,” he moaned, and bending his knees to adjust to her small stature, lined himself up to her opening once more. 

He slowly entered her, but not fully, letting only the head of his penis plunge into her before pulling back out again. Mulder repeated this motion over and over, loving the build up they both felt before he let himself completely in. 

“Mulder,” Scully whined. She had already climaxed but she was itching to be fucked by him some more. Without waiting for him to reply, she reached behind and grabbed him in her fist, stroking him a few times before plunging his length into her tight heat. 

They cried out in unison at their shared bliss and Mulder began quick work, grasping her hip bones and thrusting into her to the fullest extent. 

“Y-yee-es Mu-ul-der,” she bellowed between each pounding of his body and slap of his sack against the bottom of her ass. 

He kept it going, faster and harder until he was suddenly spilling into her. “Fuuuuck!” The combination of his effort, his orgasm, and the hot water were all making him suddenly lightheaded, but he didn’t mind one bit. 

When he finally came down from his high, he stood up from resting his cheek on Scully’s back and gently pulled out of her. He grabbed a washcloth and wiped their conjoined fluids from her thighs, kissing along her shoulders as he did so. Mulder smoothed her skin with soap and watched her as she rinsed the bubbles before washing himself. He kissed her once more with a deep peck to her lips. “I could get used to this,” he smirked and she mirrored his smile. 

“Don’t get too used to it. I might not be so willing to break my own rule next time.” Scully stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She toweled off all of the water she could and picked up Mulder’s button up shirt from their pile of shed clothing. She put it on and only that, buttoning it once above her sternum and letting it hang down just above her knees. 

Mulder turned off the water and followed her out, mimicking her movements but only putting on his yellow boxers before they exited the bathroom. “You know you couldn’t ever say no to  _ this  _ bod, Scully,” he told her with a wave of his eyebrows. 

They each took a chair at the small table and she scoffed at his remark as they started eating their food. 

When they were finished, they brushed their teeth together, him with his green toothbrush and her with her red one, and climbed into bed, exhausted. 

Scully nuzzled herself into Mulder’s chest and he wrapped his long arm around her, resting his hand on her hip. 

As she began to immediately feel herself drifting off in the warm comfort of his embrace, with a case solved, a belly full of food and a head flooded with endorphins, she heard him whispering in her ear. He was obviously lost in thought and couldn’t quite fall asleep yet. 

“You still haven’t told me how you learned that trick,” he said, placing a kiss to her auburn locks of hair. 

Keeping her eyes still shut she stroked her fingers lightly on his chest. “I already told you,” she uttered. “Magic.” 

_ _ _

  
  


Two days later: 

  
  


**Apartment 42, **

**2630 Hegal Place **

**Alexandria, Virginia**

  
  
  


The loud backfire of a car engine woke Scully from her deep state of slumber. As she peeled her eyes open slowly, she let them adjust to the bright morning light. The sun was beginning to illuminate its dandelion-colored rays through the open crack of Mulder’s bedroom blinds, and for a moment, she let her body bask in it and soak up all of its warmth.

“Good morning sunshine,” Mulder whispered in her ear happily. His hot breath sent a fiery chill up her spine and cast goosebumps all along her porcelain flesh. His stubbly chin raked across her cheek and he planted a small kiss against it earnestly. 

She hummed favorably at the heat his naked body was radiating onto her own and the way his sandpaper face felt against her skin. With her hand on his chest and her head resting in the crook of his arm, she turned slightly and peppered his ribs with affectionate kisses. “Good morning,” she replied. “Did you sleep well?” 

He stroked her short locks of hair and moved his free hand to rest on her hip. “I always sleep well when I’m with you, Scully.”

Scully bit down a smile, her top teeth digging into her bottom lip. She sat up and repositioned her body, letting it melt onto his in a sizzle of desire, already feeling his want for her slick between them. She kissed his neck and trailed her tongue all the way up to his mouth before pushing her lips heavily onto his. Mulder opened his mouth with a moan and deepened their kiss, moving his other hand to grip against her waist. Scully flicked her tongue between Mulder’s plump lips and sucked his tongue into her mouth. He still tasted like her from the night before.

As she moved her hand to the length in between them, she stroked a few times, lapping his precum up with her thumb and trailing it around his tip. She then stood up on her knees and slowly let herself take in every inch of him. 

Before she made work of her hips, she kissed him delicately and pulled away to lock eyes with his dark pools of hazel. She rested her forehead on his, her hand stroking the hair on the back of his head, and she whispered something to him. “I love you, Mulder.” Her warm breath escaped onto his face. 

“I love you, too, Scully,” he replied. “I love you too.” 

She could get used to this. 

  
  
  



	2. Birds Do It, Bees Do It, Even Educated M.D.’s Do It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Mulder and Scully banged right after a case? 
> 
> Here’s Small Potatoes.

Chapter two: Small Potatoes

  
  


“You should live a little. Treat yourself.” The words echoed in his head over and over again. 

**2873 Caudaville Way **

**Martinsburg, West Virginia **

  
  
As he exited the door he signed the timesheet with his name and glanced over at Scully who was not so subtle about her feelings towards the man inside behind bars who basically seduced her into an almost-kiss while wearing his face. 

He joined her in walking down the hall, letting his thoughts and conversation with Van Blundht stew in his brain just a little further. And he had to admit, the guy was right. Everything he said was true. Mulder felt wholeheartedly like the loser he was being accused of. He made no moves towards the woman he was deeply in love with, had no friends besides her and was basically married to his job. All in all he could round himself down to the nearest level of loser. Pathetic, party of one. 

As if sensing his thoughts, wanting to help lick his wounds for him just a little, Scully said, “I don’t imagine you need to be told this, Mulder, but you’re not a loser.” Her tiny heels clicked against the floor and she watched him sink a little out of the corner of her eye. It had been an odd case for both of them, which was saying a lot, and she could tell he was sulking. 

“Yeah, but I’m no Eddie Van Blundht either. Am I?” he finally mumbled. The flashback vision of her mere inches from the guy, from  _ him,  _ with it not even  _ being him  _ sent a shiver down his spine. He gave Scully a defeated look before continuing to walk out to their car. 

It wasn’t that Scully hadn’t noticed that the fake Mulder in front of her had indeed been a fake Mulder. He could let that one slide if he had to. It was the fact that some sly guy they had known for the better part of a few days had weaseled his way into more intimate company and conversation with Scully than he’d ever been in before. And for that, he was jealous. It should have been  _ him.  _ Really him. 

As they exited the parking garage and pulled out into the street, Scully sighed and Mulder could tell her mind was filled to the brim with thoughts that were going a hundred miles an hour. He knew she wouldn’t take the bait and open up to him, but he had to try anyway. Wanted to help her lick her wounds a little too. 

“Are you okay, Scully?” 

“I’m fine.”

He sighed loudly, frustratingly. Normally he would just let that response of hers slide but he wasn’t up for that today. “Please just this once - ,” he began, before she immediately cut him off. 

“Mulder can we just...” 

So much had happened Last month. Things she couldn’t comprehend and things she  _ didn’t  _ even want to admit had happened: How she had almost kissed Mulder, something she had been secretly thinking about and hoping for. Especially for the last few months. She had been eager and excited, warm and tingly from wine and oh so ready until…it wasn’t Mulder. Until his beautiful face and body had transformed right in front of her eyes into someone else. That part in and of itself was what scared her the most, then and now. She tried to erase every bit of that from her memory like she did with every other unexplainable thing she’d witnessed. But almost kissing Mulder… she knows she’ll never be able to forget  _ that  _ memory. 

Her hands began to tremble slightly but she took another deep breath and continued talking, trying to remember where her conversation with Mulder was heading. “Can we forget about this for now? This whole … situation I mean.” She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and lost her sights out the window of the moving vehicle. They still hadn’t talked about that night. 

“Sure, Scully. Whatever you need,” he answered, waiting for her to continue. Waiting for her to tell him to drop her off at home and listen to her lock the door. Waiting for her to tell him not to call and to leave her alone for the next few days. 

She threw him a forced, cracked smile and a thanks before picking at her cuticles. “Can we pick up something to eat and go back to your place tonight? Maybe watch a movie? I don’t - I don’t really feel like being alone.” 

It was the middle of the morning and the drive back home from the reformatory only took ninety minutes, so she figured, she’d rather spend the whole rest of the day with him than go home to an empty apartment and her overthinking Scully brain. 

Mulder’s own face swelled with a grin. “Whatever you need,” he repeated again. “Whatever you need, Scully.” 

He drove them straight to his apartment. 

_ _ _ 

**Apartment 42**

**2630 Hegal Place**

**Alexandria, Virginia**

  
  
  


The remnants of take-out burgers and fries sat on Mulder’s coffee table along with a few empty bottles of beer as the credits of Back to the Future rolled on his television screen. His suit jacket and tie were resting on the back of the couch along with her camel-colored blazer. Even their shoes had been shed and left by the door. 

Excusing herself, Scully stood up and headed towards the bathroom. She emptied her bladder and freshened up, giving herself a mental pep-talk as she did so, before returning back to Mulder’s leather couch, her face flushed and pink. 

“Everything okay, Scully?” he asked, noticing a difference in her demeanor as she sat next to him, even closer than usual. 

“Yes, thank you.” She cleared her throat and played nervously with a loose string on her skirt. God, she wished she was better at this but she had to keep going. It was time. “For the food and the movie - the distraction.” 

He nodded and pursed his lips, waiting and hoping that she would continue. “Anytime.”

Scully’s eyes met his and she looked at him longingly, her face aglow with something he’d never seen before. She took a deep breath in and moved closer to him on the couch, their knees touching. She grabbed his hand with just enough tenderness and with just enough firmness that he knew she was serious but avid. 

“I don’t - I don’t want to keep tiptoeing around my feelings anymore, Mulder,” she whispered, a small crack in her voice. “All that’s happened to me… my cancer especially… it has put everything into perspective. Put  _ you,  _ into perspective, Mulder.” Her eyes bravely flickered up to his. Those hazel brown eyes that she could get lost in for days. She took in another deep breath and continued, watching him watch her with earnest. Hanging on to her every word. “What happened before, when I thought it was you,” she cleared her throat while a rosy heat flushed the skin of her face. “I would have …” 

He couldn’t believe the words that were coming out of her mouth. Couldn’t believe that she was telling him she wanted to kiss him too. His eyes glued shut for just a moment, taking it all in and hoping beyond hope that this was actually real, before locking his eyes back onto hers and squeezing her hand like she had his. “You would have what, Scully?” His voice came out shaky and fortunately, not sounding as desperate as he really felt. He was in awe of this new and honest version of her. 

Her jaw trembled for a split second before she collected her emotions. Without another word, knowing her actions would be better suited than words - they always thought they worked better together without them - she moved their intertwined hands and rested them on the tops of her thighs before leaning in slightly. She flicked her tongue between her lips to moisten them and looked at his, asking him with her eyes if it was okay to take the next step. The one they knew would inevitably come once they both decided to be brave. And hell, she was finally ready to be brave. After all they had been through. After all  _ she  _ had been through, she was ready. She didn’t have any more time left to be afraid. 

“Scully,” he uttered, but that was all he could muster. He leaned his own body forward until he could feel her hot breath on his chin. And then her mouth was on him, warm and wet; soft but full of hunger. Full of hundreds of days and thousands of hours spent longing for the other person. Full of lust and need and desire. Full of love. 

“Mulder,” she whispered back, breaking their kiss only to catch her breath. Her lungs were already on fire. Their tangled hands started to squeeze together a little tighter and Scully pulled his up to rest on her hip before moving hers to rake through his hair. “Mulder,” she echoed. “Is this - is this okay?” She needed his reassurance. 

“God, Scully I would never not want this.” He drew her back to his aching lips and began kissing her again, showing her exactly how much he wanted this, wanted  _ her.  _

She felt the hand on her hip pull her closer and she obliged, moving over and onto him until she was straddling his lap. “Oh, Mulder,” she whined as her skirt rolled up her thighs. 

Tongues intertwined and tasted. Lips smacked and bodies began to grind together slightly. Mulder cupped the small expanse of her ass with his hands and Scully caressed his face with hers. After what felt like hours yet seconds, she broke free from his mouth and told him in a low and quiet, raspy voice, “Take me to your bed, Mulder.” 

He tightened his grip around her waist and stood up, navigating them into his bedroom. Scully began sucking and licking along his neck, nibbling at his ear and heaving her breasts into his chest until the back of his knees hit the mattress and he let her fall on top of him against the bed. Immediately her shirt was pulled up and over her head, and as her petite body wriggled on top of his, Scully could feel him growing harder and harder underneath her. With a smirk on her lips she unfastened the back claps of her bra and threw it on the floor, watching as Mulder gazed upon her naked breasts with wonder. 

“Oh, god, Scully. You’re so beautiful,” he nearly groaned and took a few minutes to explore every square inch of her perky tits with his hands and mouth, watching her head fall back and moans escape her throat as he did so.

With a loud sounding ‘pop’ she finally pulled herself back and out of his mouth, rolled onto the mattress and onto her back, propped up by her elbows. “Can you get my skirt?” 

He didn’t need to be asked twice. 

Shaky fingers undid the side zipper after sitting up and kneeling at her feet. He yanked the skirt languidly from her body and watched as her naked chest rose and fell with excitement. Dana Scully was lying in his bed in just her panties, wanton and ready for him. But just as he was about to take what little scrap of clothing off that she had left, she stopped him.

“Wait. Me first.” She needed to do this first. 

She sat up and instructed Mulder to take off his shirt, watching as the dim lighting accentuated every curve and muscle of his torso. Her hands immediately went to his belt and pulled it free before unbuttoning and unzipping his pants. He did the rest of the work for her, shedding said pants and his boxers until he was completely naked. 

“Oh my god,” she breathed, his erection throbbing and thick and mere inches from her face. She took it in her hand and began stroking him up and down, watching as his eyes fluttered closed with pleasure. 

“Scully. Fuck...” Mulder whispered over and over. Until his quiet voice became loud as she suddenly took him expertly into her mouth. He opened his eyes to watch her, tucked both sides of her hair behind her ears softly and just watched. 

The sounds she was making with his dick in her mouth, with her hand stroking up and down his cock and with her nearly naked body in his bed were better than anything he’d ever seen or heard on any dirty movie in his life. The cherry on top of it all was when she suddenly looked up and locked eyes with his, taking him completely to the back of her throat and then out again, humming a sultry, “Mmmm,” before releasing him and letting his dick go with a ‘plop’ to his abdomen.

“Fuck,” Mulder rasped again. 

A wide smile played on her lips as Scully laid back down on the bed and shimmied her bottom down to the edge of the mattress. She propped her hips up and hooked her fingers in the waistband of her white panties before relaxing and letting them slide down her legs and onto the floor. “Now you may,” she uttered, her eyes watching Mulder as he licked his lips and stared between her thighs. She spread her legs even further apart. 

Mulder felt like he’d died and gone to heaven. That was the only way he could explain it. “Jesus Christ, Scully.” He kissed her lips, let his tongue sneak inside her mouth, then trailed it down her neck and clavicle. He moved his left hand to caress her breast and pinch her nipple while his right hand tickled her skin all the way down and over the neatly kept curls of her pubic mound. His fingers traced between the slick folds of her, teasing her clit each time they made their way back up to the top. He could hear her panting, feel her trying not to grind her hips into him, and though he could spend the rest of his life exploring her just this way, he wanted to give her more. 

“Oh!” He slid one finger and then another inside of her. “Oh, Mulder!” Scully cried again. 

Mulder worked his fingers inside of her, curling them to find the soft squishy warmth of her g-spot over and over. He continued working both of her tits, pinching and rolling her nipples while keeping his fingers curled inside of her. 

Scully arched her back as pleasure swept through her body by the touch of Mulder’s fingers. “Yes. More. Please.” 

He still didn’t need to be told twice. 

Slowly he moved his face down. Watched her. And the top of his tongue flicked her swollen clit. Just a tease. 

_Curl. Pinch. Roll. Flick. Curl._

“Oh, yes! Mulder!” 

He used the pad of his tongue this time, lapping up as much of her as he could until he settled into a steady rhythm. He could feel her legs begin to quake, her breath become even quicker. 

_Curl. Pinch. Roll. Lap. Curl_. 

It only took four minutes. 

“Mulder I’m gonna.. I’m gonna.. oh my fucking god MULDER!” She came hard and screamed his name, not caring what she said or how loud she was until it was all too much and she pulled on Mulder’s hair to make him stop. 

Kissing the inside of her thighs he slowed and then stopped his movements, only now using his left hand to tickle the skin around the areola of her left breast. He used his other hand to wipe her juices from her face, smiling as he did so. She watched. 

“I knew you had a dirty mouth on you, Scully,” he gushed. 

She laughed a breathy laugh. “Shut up Mulder.” She grabbed his hand and helped him up to his feet before scooting herself further back on the mattress. “Come ‘ere.” 

He joined her on bed, nestled himself between her thighs that she parted once again just for him. She wrapped them around his torso and her arms around his neck. “I need more of you, Mulder. I need more.” 

His lips descended on hers, kissing her again, telling her he wanted more too. That he wanted more of her for the rest of his life. Grabbing himself he teased her folds up and down before slowly sliding his tip inside of her. 

“This okay, Scully?” he asked, not wanting to hurt her with his size and girth but gritting his teeth because to him, she already felt incredible. 

With a hard gulp and a fresh breath she smiled up at his face and nodded. “Very much okay,” she uttered, followed by a deep cry of pleasure as he thrust himself all the way inside of her. “Yes Mulder!” 

He kept it slow at first. Kept his eyes locked with hers as he let his body make love with hers in the most intimate way. She kissed his lips, swirled her tongue around his. Drew her hips upwards with each stroke in encouragement. Then, his strokes became faster and harder, the both of them beginning to sweat and breathe heavily. Scully grabbed his ass forcefully, begged for more. Mulder nipped at her neck, teased the sensitive skin behind her earlobe with his tongue. 

And then she was on top of him, riding slowly at first. She let him keep his eye contact. Let him watch her. He grabbed her breasts and pinched her nipples hard - something he now knew she loved - and she threw her head back with her mouth wide open. 

“God. Yes!” Scully moaned. Her hips ground harder; pubic bone to pubic bone, and she could feel herself on the brink of another orgasm. “Mulder, oh wow I’m going to - going to come again.” 

Encouraging hands grasped her hips and moved in rhythm with her. “You’re so beautiful, Scully.” He dug his fingers into her skin and that was all it took as she shook above him, screaming out his name once again. And that was all it took for him, too; the feel of her warm heat gripping his cock in the most intense, velvety way. He came with her and in her. His voice growling her name as she did his. 

Scully stilled her body and laid on Mulder’s, keeping her legs draped on either side of him and her chest to his. Their hearts beating rapidly in tandem with the other’s. Mulder kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her back, pulling her in even closer.

Neither spoke for a few minutes. They could hear the ticking of a clock and the blooping sound of his fish tank in the next room. Scully kissed his chest and then his lips. He stroked her hair and kissed her back deeply. 

“That was incredible,” Mulder beamed, drawing his mouth away from hers to stare into her eyes. 

“Mmm,” she hummed in reply. “It really was.” 

His fingers moved to tickle her back as she closed her eyes and relaxed on his chest, so happy and content. Like it was supposed to happen all along: her and him. 

“Hey Scully?” he asked after a few moments of silence and racing heartbeats. 

She traced her nails on the skin of his bicep. Her eyes were still closed but she was smiling. “Hmm?” 

“It’s still not too late to pick out China patterns.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to request an episode in the comments!

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any episode suggestions let me know! As always, comments and feedback are always appreciated. :)


End file.
